Hermits
The Hermit is an NPC who can upgrade towers to special structures. There are three hermit types: * The Ballista Hermit, with the feathered cap, creates the Ballista Tower for defending against the Greed. Also known as the Hermit of Tide. * The Bakery Hermit, with the chef's toke and apron, creates the Bakery for attracting Lost Souls. Also known as the Hermit of Baking. * The Knight Hermit, with the bald head and long beard, creates a Barracks for spawning another Knight. Also known as the Hermit of Valor. When first encountered, the Monarch can pay 4 coins to coax the Hermit outside of his cottage. The Hermit will slowly wander his way towards the center Kingdom and choose a spot to idle. Paying 1 coin directly to the Hermit allows him to ride alongside the Monarch on his or her mount. Once he's taken back to town he enables the option to reconstruct a fully upgraded Tower into a special structure, dependent on which hermit type he is. NOTE: The hermit must be riding alongside you in order to upgrade a fully upgraded Tower. If a hermit jumps off without upgrading a tower, you can pay 1 coin to have him ride alongside you again. The Hermit can be taken by the Greed back through their portals. Once the Hermit's taken, he does not respawn. He can also be taken on the horse to the next island on the boat. However, if the greed has the hermit and you attack them with The Great Bear, the Hermit will be freed. Ballista Hermit The Ballista Hermit appears as a man with a funny, feathered cap and brown robes. He enables the Monarch to upgrade Triplet Towers into Ballistas for 6 coins, which have greatly improved range--around a full screen. It is manned by a builder who will stay in the tower permanently. Ballista shots can take out swathes of Greedlings and kill Floaters with a single hit. This tower is only able to defend attacks from the forwards direction and cannot shoot backwards. The Builder operating it is also still vulnerable to Floaters. Bakery Hermit The Baker Hermit appears as an old man with a chef's toke and apron. He allows towers to be upgraded into bakeries for 6 coins, making old, useless towers near the center of the Kingdom useful again as well as freeing bored watchmen. At a bakery, the Monarch can purchase loaves of bread for 1 coin each. This attracts Vagrants from their camps to come and eat freshly baked bread. This is a fast way of recruiting Villagers, as the Vagrants start coming right after they spawn; however, if a Vagrant eats the bread, it doesn't automatically become a Villager, so hiring should be done before they reach the bakery, so as to save coins. Knight Hermit The Knight Hermit appears as an old man with a long, white beard. He allows the Monarch to upgrade a tower to a knight tower for 6 coins, where a Villager can be upgraded to a Knight for another 6 coins. This is arguably one of the best Hermits in the game because it allows for better protection for the Kingdom. Hermit Cottage The Hermit Cottage is a structure that appears in the forest. 4 coins may be paid to it to spawn the Hermit and a further 1 coin can be paid to allow the Hermit to mount the Monarchs Mount. If you do not pick up the Hermit after you pay the initial cost, he will wander back to the Town Center on his own. Unlike Vagrant Camps or the Merchant's Settlement, the Hermit's Cottage does not need to exist in the forest, so it won't be wiped if the Kingdom expands past it. Gallery * Feel free to add any images regarding the hermit and his existence, the structures he builds, etc. Hermit.jpg|The elfy, smurfy hermit riding with the King Hermit Cottage.jpg|The hermit's cottage Hermit Stolen.jpg|The Greed can steal the Hermit and take him back through their portals. Workshop Hermit.jpg|The Hermit having chosen the siege workshop as his spot to idle. Ballista Hermit Map Unlock.jpg|The Ballista Hermit is unlocked once activation of a signpost reveals this icon on the map. Once unlocked, the Hermit can appear anywhere. Screenshot (38).png|A Bakery Hermit and Ballista Hermit next to a Ballista Tower cropped.png|A Vagrant eating bread from a Bakery Category:Unique Subjects Hermit Cottage Hermit Cottage